


Find Me

by ValiantValor



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Buckle in kiddos, M/M, Memory Loss, Oooo, Selectively Mute Link, Tags may change cause I’m flying by the seat of my pants, adrenaline junkie link, asshole birb we miss, but with fluff and humor to balance it out, do I know what’s happening?, horse loving, impulsive link, no, prince sidon fan club, very slow burn, warnings will come with each chapter thats needed, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantValor/pseuds/ValiantValor
Summary: Link wakes up from his 100 year power snooze and gets hit with a cold dose of reality.





	1. Supine

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fanfiction in my life. I've talked about it before ajd here we are
> 
> There's going to be like 70% present day where link runs through fields and kicks ass and 40% in the past where he gets his memories back, plus additional memories I'm adding because I can. 110%
> 
> To be clear, I hardcore love Revali. I have no idea why but the first time I saw him I fell in love with the asshole. I play around with him A LOT and have him and Links relationship be much more than it really is, because this fic is **100% self indulgent.**
> 
> Revali's voice makes chills run down my back, that snarky bitch, but when he speaks so softly my heart all but melts.
> 
> This is mainly a revalink (weather you look at is as revali/link or revali&link it goes both ways STRONGLY.) As a forewarning I love using emphasis on things, like 1000000 commas, italics, dramatic pauses and uneeded paragraph breaks. I understand im doing it, but I'll never stop >:3c
> 
> (I also fully support the fish fucker part of botw because, sidon, but this fic is for the bird fuckers out there. Love you all.)
> 
> P.S. no dialogue will be the same in here as the game, every character may be a bit OC cause im lazy by nature. I've also created a playlist to go with this Fic, and all the songs are in order chronilogically with the fic. I'll provide the range of songs for each chapter at the beggining;
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/5mtbjchdh795ikcoljj56s1xp/playlist/4K8Qqao4KcFJSLQDb78gia?si=IAsXQRamSTynFV1GYJzmhQ
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is heavily founded by the song "Find Me" by Forest Blakk and this comic by queenoftheantz on tumblr, it's incredible check it out;  
> http://queenoftheantz.tumblr.com/post/182196340509/im-getting-close-to-the-end-of-my-botw

_ Songs: "Supine" by Peter Sandburg -all the way to- "The Girl I Haven't Met" by Kudasaibeats (total: 4 songs) _

* * *

 

 

 

 

_ I was once told that walking through a doorway could cause someone to forget _

_ even the most precious memories they had _

_ Memories of good _

_ Memories of bad _

_ Memories of love and of loss _

_ All tucked away neatly  _

_ Stored like the worn out blankets that were kept to dress the rainy days _

_ And bad habits that happen from time to time _

_ Or what it felt like to rest your head on a friend's shoulder _

_ That still carries with it the creases from where you last placed your heart _

_ Just like that, _

_ Gone within a single step _

 

 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


_... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**_“Open your eyes.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**_…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**_“Wake up, Link.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_..._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the dead of night, a boy crouched in tall grass, a giddy feeling overwhelming his heart. Creeping forward, he kept low to the ground, careful not to rustle the-  _ there. _

Ahead stood a horse. Not just any horse, no- this asshole had been evading the small hylian all day. The boy caught the creature many times- well, “ _ caught _ ” is a far fetched word in this case. Eight times.  _ Eight times _ he’d been launched from this horses back. He was lucky it never doubled back to his crumpled body on the ground to finish the job. Unfortunately for the horse it happened that the person who was wooing it, possibly in the wrong way, was just as stubborn as it was. He’s been after this horse for hours, and he was  _ not _ going to give it up. 

With strong legs and a pretty face, this horse was a sight for sore eyes. It’s hide was as black as the starless sky above, a single white stripe striking the flat of it’s face. Not only did it have a strong body, but it’s gait was something to fawn over. 

Although, the blonde  _ knew _ that he was getting this all wrong.

He knew because he had never ridden a horse before. That may have been a lie, but for now it was the truth.

 

The last three days for him had been  _ hell. _

 

Aside from his determination and the horses hindquarters that was mere inches in front of him...

  
  


… three days was the only thing he had.

  
  


_ ~ _

 

At first, everything had been fuzzy. Warm. Wet. He woke up clean, and that was it. The cave he’d woken up in was bathed in a blue light, streaking across the walls in various designs. Going forward, he received nothing but a disembodied voice, a strange rectangle called a Sheikah Slate and a blissful shirtless reunion with sunlight.

The voice had been female. She’s addressed him as “Link”- assuming that was himself, since he had nothing else to go off of, he kept the name ‘Link’ close to him and held onto it for dear life. Moments after his shirtless escapade, he roamed until a rather large cloaked man met with him. Of course, their meeting began with Link impulsively stealing the apple the man had been baking, immediately biting into it without hesitation. The cloaked stranger didn’t seem too upset, but since the deed was done before he even spoke to the man, Link felt guilty. Only a little- Something deep down told him that he wasn’t ever going to apologize for being hungry.

Link spoke once. Barely. _Only_ once. He croaked, "Hello," but… It felt wrong. 

He didn’t do it again. 

The stranger noted nothing of the mishap and talked instead, providing guidance and purpose to Links short-lived consciousness.

He was sent on a mission. Link hadn’t expected to go on errands for the stranger, but he did as he was told- Enter that glowing structure there, and retrieve a treasure hidden within.

As soon as he received the ‘treasure’ the man had requested (after nearly spending twenty minutes splashing in the shallow pools outside and another ten trying to climb the inner walls of the shrine) it disappeared into his chest- which was, to put it simply, really  _ fucking _ weird.

To add to the fun, Link emerged from that first shrine and was asked to find three more chest orbs- or ‘spirit orbs’, they were called- in return for the paraglider he needed to get off the plateau they were on.

Link expressed his concerns through raised shoulders and upturned hands in a ‘really, man?’ gesture with an equally questionable expression.

The man simply laughed, thinking it a joke.

No. Link was dead serious. As foreign as everything around him was, this feeling of annoyance was all too familiar. 

 

He fought weird pig… kids? He hoped they weren't kids. Speaking of, Link didn't even know how old _he_ was. He _really_ hoped he didn’t just commit a crime. Putting all that aside, he stuck to avoiding all conflict since those “kids” were freakishly strong and clubbed him pretty good a few times. 

The shrines were simple enough to complete. With this newfound knowledge of the inner-workings of the Sheikah Slate, he felt pretty confident.

Until he got to the Temple of Time. The cloaked man invited him up, and it took  _ forever _ for link to get even halfway up.

It was relatively easy climbing the goddamned  _ tower _ before to survey the land with the strangers help when he hadn’t been parading around all day beforehand.

Link quickly found out why those pig-kids were so tough (Bokoblins. That’s what they were called, the man had informed him.  Definitely not children he’d miffed into a cloud of black smoke ). It was because link had the stamina and strength of an  _ actual child _ . 

Link was the kid.

He wielded a  _ branch _ for crying out loud, he could barely swing the woodcutter's axe before getting utterly annihilated. 

Link was  _ weak. _

Realizing this as he climbed the building, a pit grew in his stomach.

He felt wrong. His voice felt wrong, his body felt wrong. The world wasn't anything he recognized, he hated it, he hated not knowing what was going on or...

He was fuming as he got to the top, wheezing, openly upset and so very tired.

 

Link should have expected the words he heard next, seeing the stranger in front of him with an imminent expression.

 

… Oh. 

 

The stranger was a spirit. Link wasn’t surprised from all of the very new things he’d seen.

King Rhoam was his name. He spoke of Hyrule, his kingdom that was lost to the Great Calamity a century ago.

The past king told Link of a tale. 

He spoke of Ganon.

He spoke of a prophecy which stated “The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are Clear,” Rhoam retold quietly, careful with his words, “And the power to oppose it, lies dormant beneath the ground.”

He spoke of the ancient relics, called the Divine Beasts.

He spoke of Guardians.

 

He spoke of… a princess. 

 

And her appointed knight, who held the sword that sealed the darkness.

 

He spoke of the Champions.

 

Then, 

 

he spoke of everyone's demise.

 

How the heros had fallen, as did many innocent lives.

How the princess… Rhoams own daughter… had survived, and was still in that castle, fighting for the sake of this world for so long.

 

Hearing all of this, Link felt sick to his stomach. A foreign and nauseatingly bitter feeling arose and refused to be ignored. 

 

“And the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end… That knight was none other than you, Link.”

 

Oh.

 

“You fought valiantly, when your fate took an unfortunate turn.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“And then, you were taken to the shrine of resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, one hundred years later.”

 

**_Oh._ **

  
  


“You must save her… my daughter. Do whatever it takes to annihilate ganon.” 

 

 

~

  
  


Nine times. Nine times Link had been thrown off this beautiful, _ beautiful  _ horse. He was close again. So, so close. 

] Three days ago, he was advised by King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule to head to Kakariko Village. Two days later, Link came across the Twin-Peaks stable and fell in love with a wild stallion. Link would like to say he liked horses- maybe he loved them before too, but before he could nitpick into his mind, or lack thereof, he needed to get this horse  _ now. _

Yes, he’d had a panic attack once he’d gotten off of the tower and flew down from the plateau because  _ what the hell am I supposed to with all this information?! _ Yes, he was terrified and clueless to what was happening or what he was doing, but right now, it was simply Link.

Right here, he was just Link, tired, beat up Link with one goal in mind:

 

_ Crouch in the grass. _

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ Get this horse. _

 

Link was right behind it again. He was so close, and maybe this time, this time he’ll get it. Link would  _ not  _ let this horse throw him off a tenth time.  _ It’s time to draw the line _ . Link grabbed the horse and heaved his small body onto it once more (the motion intoxicatingly familiar now), and held on the dear life.

 

Sixteen times.

 

Link named him Magnus.

 


	2. Spirit Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hell to write, BUT IM DONE WITH IT. MOVING ON. I wrote this in one day because I really, really want to get this kicking. Impas parts are cringe worthy because I suck at introductions. Now that the grinding period is over, I'm happy to say that the story kicks off in the next chapter. I apologize for the quality, I have no beta reader. It is what is is, it be like that. good luck you guys <3
> 
> Again, connected to this Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/5mtbjchdh795ikcoljj56s1xp/playlist/4K8Qqao4KcFJSLQDb78gia?si=DtW-GMlbRE6f5OIFm9DS_Q

_Songs: "ghosts among lanterns" by **biosphere** -all the way to- "Spirit Cold" by **Tall Heights** (total: 2 songs)_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Let me down easy, let me down slow_

_If all good things ever come and go_

_Let me back down in a place I know_

_Hold that nail for the hammer stroke_

_**** _

_Oh this my weapon, this my loam_

_Oh this my blood, this my bone_

_**** _

_How do I wake my spirit cold?_

_Most people die but others just go_

_She's still out there and the chasm grows_

_Steady are the feet in the morning glow."_

 

 

~

 

 

While at Dueling Peaks stable, Link engaged everyone in a conversation. Curious about the land and the people living on it, he was chaotically friendly. When he wasn’t giving one word answers and eavesdropping, he bargained with Beedle for frogs over money he didn’t have. Kakariko village wasn't a long ways from the stable, he learned. He also heard about the creatures crawling over the hills beyond, and decided it was best to not get caught in the dark again. 

****

He set off with Magnus without a second thought, leaving Dueling Peaks behind.

****

Crossing the field of wrecked machines was nothing less than ethereal. He patted Magnus’s neck when the horse whinnied as they stopped too quickly. Link waited as Magnus drank from the pond below, watching the bugs fling themselves from rock to rock. The clouds above rolled effortlessly, nearly covering the brilliant blue sky behind them. Everything was bright, from the green of the grass to the sparkling water, so much so that one would think all was right in the world- and Link would have believed it. If he’d woken up in this meadow, would he have seen the blighted castle? Would he have believed King rhoam, or would he lay in the grass and live out his blank days in blissful stupor? ****  
** **

Link shook his head at that. There was no other choice than to believe he was once a Knight on a quest to save Hyrule. ****  
** **

As beautiful as this place was, Link couldn’t help but feel an air of caution arise within him as they trudged deeper into the clearing. That careless aura would have stayed if it weren't for the countless moss-covered contraptions were littered across the green plains, silent as the breeze that rustled the grass.  _ What would happen if they woke up? _ ****  
** **

Encouraging the horse into a trot once he’d taken the scene in, the duo eventually passed under a stone gate further along the path, weathered walls stretching out from either side, once standing as a barrier between the field and the forest beyond. 

A few travelers crouched by a pot-covered fire on the other side, each contributing an ingredient to whatever they were planning to make.  

Link decided to take the time to ask some of his questions that seemed to be piling up. He rested on Magnus this time, not wanting to stay long- if he did, he knew he’d steal some of the food they were brewing.

****

Link stuttered out, his voice gravelly and raspy from misuse, “Q-Ques-tion,” he ground out with a smile, hoping that would cover for his bluntness. ****  
** **

One of the women squinted at the supposed knight, her braids swinging as her head swiveled to look at him the exact same time as the others do. She spit before saying, “Shoot.” ****  
** **

Coughing once, he began. “A-ar-rea,” Link let his arm raise to point back where he’d come from, “Wh… What’s… What’s in i-it?” ****  
** **

“Bokoblins?” Link shook his head, then moved his arms and hands wide above his head to make a gesture meaning ‘Bigger’.

“You mean the Guardians?” 

_ Guardians _ . Link frowned at that name, and nodded. 

“You’ve never seen those around?” Link shook his head. “Those nasty buggers have been there since the Calamity I think, but pray to hylia you never meet one that can still crawl around.” 

Link shrugged a ‘why?’ with his hands. The man beside the woman with braids had a rather large mustache, completely turning to face link with a strange look in his eyes. “They’ll kill you on sight, and their aims dead on. Don’t mess with that ancient tech shit.”

The others piped up then, “Yeah, lost a brother to one of ‘em.”

“‘They got my aunt and her wife. ‘Used to be adventurers. Hate goin’ that way.” The group collectively shivered, remembering bad experiences. 

“Sorry,” Link said quietly, gazing down at Magnus’s mane as he tried to lose his fingers in it.

“Don’t be, kid. You didn’t know. Which way you headin?” Link pointed up the path, the direction he’d been heading before.

“...Village.”

“Kakariko?” 

“Yes!”

“Keep on goin and you won’t miss it.”

****

Link waved as thanks, gave his condolences and continued on his way.

He had a lot of things to think about, to ask- the list kept getting bigger. So those machines, those Guardians, were bad news. Okay. 

Okay.

Okay. So one more thing that could prove deadly, what could go wrong? It’s not like he was going to dwell on it. He’ll likely keep that information in the back of his mind just in case.

****

It’s not that their words scared him.

****

It’s not like he felt an ice-like grip on his spine after hearing that. 

He didn’t keep looking back, and he absolutely did  _ not _ make magnus gallop a little faster than what was probably comfortable to get away from that field as quickly as possible.

 

He  _ didn’t _ .

****

 

~

****

 

As he was told, the road to the village was straightaway and easy to maneuver. As magnus slowled himself on the small hill they turned onto, Link took the time to take his sheikah slate out, studying the vast darkness of it. He regretted not going to the tower to unlock the land he was currently in and ultimately deciding he’d go there after speaking to this “Impa” person. 

_ Unless she has some ground-splitting news to share with you, that is. _ The thought made Link shake his head.  _ It’s not like you’ve been sleeping for the past one hundred years and have no memories before that.  _ Now he was making himself feel sad.  _ Great _ .

No more th-

Oh.

Magnus had stopped. Link barely noticed, though. Lost in thought, he looked to where his horse had been staring, immediately becoming as dumbfounded as the animal was.

Standing to the right on the side of the road stood a massive, uh, green... man? No, he’s seen these things before, picking up rocks and finding the excited spirits, right before he accidentally drops said rocks directly onto their heads. Koroks they were called.

The giant Korok looked rather downcast, a stark difference from their smaller counterparts. So, Link hopped off of magnus and made his way over. 

“Hello,” He greeted with a wave and a smile. The Korok startled, visibly vibrating.

“H- You- You can see me?!”

“Yes!”

“Well… hahaha…”

“N-Name?”

“I’m… I’m Hetsu.”

“You okay?” Hetsu was obviously upset and wasn;t afraid to hide it.

“My- My miracas were stolen!” They wailed. “Up ahead, these m-mean bokoblins took them and- they took them over under that entrance over there, and I can’t get them!”

Without a second thought Link barked, “There?” He pointed at the vine-covered underpass, raising an eyebrow. 

Hetsu cried, “Yes, my poor maracas!” 

“Ah.” Link turned and jogged up the hill some.

****

Both the Korok and Magnus watched Link disappear.

****

Exactly four and a half minutes later, sporting a nasty bloody right eye, several deep cuts and probably a broken rib or two, the blonde Hylian emerged. He gazed back up at the Korok and bestowed him two shining maracas. “Tr-tried,” Link wheezed.

“YAHAHA!” Hetsu celebrated, dancing and spinning while Link stood idly in front of the giant Korok, dripping blood onto the grass. “As a reward, I can give you-!”

Link held up a hand, thinking,  _ not to be rude but _ , “can… you… h-hold that th-thought? I’ll s-see you, again.”

****

The korok was dead silent as they watched Link hobble back to Magnus. It took him more time to climb his horse than it did for him to get beaten to a pulp by four bokoblins. The pain was as constant as breathing at this point, and link felt ready to lay down and _never_ do anything _,_ _ever_ again.

****

Link left the scene, leaning slightly forward onto magnus, trying to wipe his blood from the horse's flank.

****

 

~

****

 

Link felt like a million rupees riding into Kakariko. 

He tried his best to wipe the dried blood from his nose and rapidly forming black eye, hoping it would suffice enough to let people know  _ hey, it’s not as bad as it looks.  _ Despite his aching torso and his throbbing arms, Link sat tall in the saddle, trying to look as proud as his strutting horse. The knightling dismounted soon after passing under the entrance in an attempt to be polite (despite his clear injuries and horribly pronounced limp), leading his mount deeper into the village. 

A farmer piped up to his left, leaping over the pumpkins in his patch. “Curious to see new faces ‘round here!” the man called, leaning on the fence Link stood on the other side of. “Need help findin anything...? Say, kid, you don’t… you don’t look too good…” ****  
** **

Link grimaced, forcing a rather awkward smile onto his lips. “Impa…?” ****  
** **

“Lady Impa?” ****  
** **

“Yes.” ****  
** **

“The elder lives in that big house down there,” the farmer pointed, “but the Inn’s right over there, I’m sure you should get some help for those-” Link waved a hand, gave thanks, and pulled Magnus onward.

****

Kakariko village was nothing he’s expected it to be. Hidden safely away in the mountains, its lush and vibrant environment washes away any ill feelings Link had contracted before. The trees stood as tall as the buildings, the river trailing under his feet and through the small farms layered on the various levels of hills the village was built on. It was small, quaint, and smelled fresh and clean. The air was cooler down in the shade of the mountains that surrounded the village, but the chill was welcome to Links hot skin.

Down in front of the house that held Impa, a fire sat in front of a small pond that held a statue that rivaled the one in the Temple of Time. Two men that appeared to be guards stood at the ready at the base of the wooden stairs that lead up to the house, whom eyes Link with suspicion.

He fastened Magnus to the tree far to the right of the stairs, to let him graze in peace and rest before they set off again-

Links hand paused on magnus’s side, staring into the horses dark mane.

_Wait, set off again? After I speak to the elder, where do I go? What did the king think she’ll tell me?_ _Will she tell me where to go? Do I have to keep waiting for people to tell me what to do?_

Hylia above- he just wanted so sleep in a  _ bed _ . He didn’t feel like speaking to anyone right now, but how else was he supposed to move forward? Thankfully before Link could dive into the depths of his mind any further, a shout startled him out of his self indulgence. 

 

“You there!” Wide eyed, Link whipped his head around and came face to face with two white haired men. Link pointed at himself, his lips pursed. “Yes, you!”  Both of the guards wore light clothes with the same eye insignia he’d been spotting a lot around the village. 

Link looked past them, his gaze wandered to the stair case they’d been standing in front of before, then up to the large house it led to. 

“What is your business here?” Link pointed at the house. 

The men didn't look impressed from the lack of response. Link opened his mouth to tell them, but slowly shut it when no words came forth, their open criticism digging into Link like daggers. “State your name and business here, traveler,” The man on the left repeated his words, a little more forcefully this time. Link stared at them, playing dumb. “Sir if you do not comply, we will be forced to throw… throw... Ay, check it out,” The last half of that sentence was directed to the guard on the right, gesturing at links lower half. 

“Is that,” the second guard said, “Is that what I think it is?” 

****

Not knowing what to do, Link slowly nodded.

****

“I- I’ve never seen a Sheikah Slate before, could it be you’re the one Lady Impa has been waiting for? The fated hero of Hyrule?”

_ That’s what I’ve been told, so,  _ “Yep.”

“My apologies, Master Link, hero of Hyrule!”

Link  _ totally _ knew that they were talking about the sheikah slate, stuttering, “Ah, yes!”

****

The two men led Link up the stairs they’d previously kept blocked, now apologizing profusely and even bowing once. “ _ Master Link”, huh? _

****

They opened the door for him, and the adventurer flashed a smile at them in thanks. That smile quickly dropped when he locked eyes with a small old woman, who was currently perched up on a wooden pedestal like a shrine monk. Her white hair was almost completely hidden by the hat atop her head, her scrutinizing gaze was darting back and forth between the newcomer and the guards. The guards called out behind him, “Lady Impa, this-”

****

“Leave us,” The elder, Impa, said with a wave of her hand. 

****

They were alone. 

****

After a considerable amount of time, Impa chuckled, nearly scaring Link. 

“So, you’re finally awake.” Impa said, a warm smile growing on her lips, directed at the young Hylian. That warmth turned to consideration, then disappointment. “You… You look awful.”

****

Links hands started to sweat profusely as he swallowed, hard. He only nodded, not wanting to relive his not-so-victorious rescue mission. “Long Day.” Impas face went slack with shock, and this time  _ that  _ frightened the adventurer.

“You speak now, Link?”

_ Shit,  _ Panic began to set it.  _ Why did she say that? Am I not supposed to talk? Ah shit, oh no, oh no.  _ His eyes grew wide. Link stood perfectly still, a look of insecurity stuck on his face. “I g-guess?”

****

Impa kept staring at Link and it was freaking him out. 

_ Does she know me? How can that- I don’t even- _

“Do you know who I am, Link? That look in your eyes, it’s very unsettling.”

_ And  _ you’re _ the one telling  _ me _ that?  _ He shook his head.

She Spoke. “You… You do not remember me.” The told sheikah woman looked crestfallen. “No.”

“Link, how much do you remember before your time at the Shrine of Resurrection?”

****

Link let his eyes dart to the side, carefully trying to put together an answer. “I don’t… R-remember anyth-thing.” 

That caused a sigh to come from the old woman. “Just as I feared.”

Link pressed on, “I m-met with King Rhoam, on the p-pl-plateau. I heard a v-voice- So, I’m… Link. That’s all I know.”

Link, despite the somber atmosphere, puffed out his chest in pride. That was the most word’s he’s spoken since waking up. Despite the gross feeling it left him at first, his experience at Dueling Peaks quickly swiped that under the rug. Maybe now he was getting the hang of it.

****

“You… You really don’t remember. You’re- It’s as if-” Impa seemed to be at a loss for words. Link could tell she was reeling, which made him feel even worse. 

“I’m sorry. King Rhoam a-asked me to c- to come see you.” He told her what the King had relayed, about the Calamity, about the divine beasts, and about his daughter Zelda, whom he’d been asked to save. “So I came right h-here.”

Impa, despite her surprise, straightened her back and nodded, coming to terms with whatever seemed to be running through her mind. She chuckled as he finished and murmured, “What a relief. That’s just like you.”

****

Link didn’t think he liked that comment very much.

****

_ What’s _ just like him?

****

Before he could ask, Impa then spoke much like the king had, filling not much of the gaps Link needed filled, but it was enough to make him understand a little better.

“Princess Zelda left these words, entrusted to me, to tell you these one hundred years later: Free the four divine beasts!” 

Link frowned. “The… The beasts, they’re… trapped?” ****  
** **

“Only just. Ganons powers seized control of the four beasts during the calamity. The four champion pilots- your companions and friends, perished as well during this time.”

****

Link  _ definitely _ didn't like that comment. 

He’d heard it before from rhoam, but after sitting on that for a few days and hearing about his past more in depth, all this left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You must infiltrate them and liberate them from the malice. You can find these beasts by finding the four races of Hyrule- The sheikah slate will guide you, it knows where to go. We have one end goal in this-  _ defeat Ganon. _ ” ****  
** **

A pensive silence floated between the two. There was a lot to think about, and a lot to consider.

Nodding slowly, only one thought floating into his head.  _ My friends. I had friends before. They’re dead. _

“Do you think you’re ready to face ganon?” Absentmindedly, Link nodded. “Then you’re stupid!” Oh.

“You cannot possibly face such a foe with no rhyme or reason- Judging from this Sheikah slate,” Holding up the slate so Link could see the pictures- wait,  _ when did she get tha _ t- “Princess Zelda has left photos here- as her appointed knight, you no doubt accompanied her to each of these locations. Go there! Go to these twelve locations, and come back to me once you are ready to hear what I have to say. Now go! Liberate the Champions, regain your memories! Fight! Succeed!”

****

Now Link was the one reeling. 

****

_ Mother of Hylia. _

****

He spoke, “Wait, the… The four d-divine beasts? C-can you tell me who… Who to find?”

_ Who my friends were? Who died for this cause? _

****

“Yes, the four are as follows; The Divine Beast Vah Ruta, piloted by Mipha of the Zora. Then there is Vah Naboris, piloted by Urbosa of the Gerudo. Of the Gorons, there’s Vah Rudania, piloted by Daruk. And finally, Divine Beast Vah Medoh, piloted by the Rito Champion Revali.”

****

Picking her words apart, Link bit his tongue and focused.

_ Mipha. Nabori- No, Urbosa. Daruk. Then, Revali. And Zelda. _

_ Mipha. Urbosa. Daruk. Revali. Zelda. The names of my friends, and the people I need to help. _

****

“Lady Impa?”

“Link, you may address me as just Impa. Hylia knows you can be allowed something as simple as that.”

“I… I d-don’t really remember a-anything,” He clenched his fists and came to the conclusion, “But I will try. I will try my best.” 

****

Impa watched him yet again, letting out a breath she had been holding. “You have a long journey ahead of you, Link.”

****

 

~

****

 

_ Mipha. Urbosa. Daruk. Revali. Zelda. _

****

The sky didn’t look like it was going to be merciful today. With heavy, weeping clouds and a steady trickle of rain, the sky laid a blanket of dreariness over Hyrule. Frogs hopped across the path, the river passing a little more quickly as water dripped from the top of the canopy. 

On the side of the road, Link sat on a nearly broken barrel, staring at the puddle slowly forming in the dirt before him. Magnus huffed out a snort, tossing his head to the left of the hylian. 

Link had been sitting there for quite some time. ****  
** **

His fingers grow cold, as does his nose, ears and toes. He was wearing nothing but his old champions tunic that Impa gifted back to him, with the pants he’d been wearing since he’d woken what, six, seven days ago now? A whole week? Link was beginning to lose track.

Not just of the time, he was losing track of everything. 

His numb hands were incomparable to his heart, constantly beating to the throbbing of his neglected emotions, emotions he had no idea how to deal with.

Emotions that have probably been bundled up for one hundred years.

****

He didn’t know enough to deal with them, as of now. He’d had the sheikah slate loosely held in his hands for a long time, unable to open it. Zelda had left him pictures to regain his memory, pictures that were all so different and so unfamiliar.

Even if he did remember, won’t that… won’t it hurt?  _ Of course it will. Who are you kidding yourself, from how all this sounds? How it’s going to unfold? _

****

Link stared ahead once more- ah. ****  
** **

The rain stopped. ****  
** **

The sun was rising, bathing the clouds in dusty hues of pink and oranges. 

****

_ You may not remember them, but they were my friends one hundred years ago, _ Link lets out a deep breath, tilting his head back to close his eyes.  _ This was your home. You just need to make it that again. _

_ Even if… even if it’s painful, even if you miss them, your friends, possible family- it won’t bring them back. Remembering is going to hurt you. But if remembering means that I can make sure they didn’t die in vain, then... then I need to suck it up. Everyone's counting on me. _

_ Apparently I’m the last line of defense, so I can’t fail.  _

Every time Link thought of that, he froze up. That never made him feel any better, and it probably never will.

Suddenly restless with his nerves now on fire, he sat up once more and began digging through his bag, to do something,  _ something _ before his drive bleeds away, chased by fear.

****

_ Mipha. Urbosa. Daruk. Revali. Zelda. _

****

Link fished out a piece of charcoal, flinging it down to the ground when he spots a pen deeper within the depths of the bag.

****

He uncapped it, pressing the ink to the inside of his wrist.

****

Vah Rutas pilot, of the Zora.

****

_ Mipha _

****

Vah Narboris's pilot, of the Gerudo.

****

_ Urbosa _

****

Vah Rudania's pilot, of the Gorons.

****

_ Daruk _

****

Vah Medoh's pilot, of the Rito.

****

_ Revali _

****

The Princess, who’s trapped in that castle with a time-old monster.

****

_ Zelda _

****

Looking at his handiwork, Link held his arm away and looked at their names once more, committing them to memory.

****

_ Mipha _

_ Urbosa _

_ Daruk _

_ Revali _

_ Zelda _

****

Before, he didn’t have a schedule. Now, he had a mission- Go to Hateno, Impa said. There, the Sheikah Slate can be “fixed”.

Link didn't even know there was anything wrong with it.

****

_ And after Hateno?  _

****

Link looked at the sky and pressing his lips together, he looked back down at the list of names on his wrist.

****

_ Let’s start with Mipha, then. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang, lot of page breaks? weird formatting? its more likely than you think.
> 
> well, shit.  
> here we go
> 
>  
> 
> (lol it has been rewritten)


End file.
